Crimson Waterfall
by ScarlettInk
Summary: The upwelling of her inviting blood shattered all walls I had created to contain the predator and all pretenses of civility dissolved. A menacing hiss escaped my lips and I tightened my grip on the table’s edge. possible oneshot


So, I was re-reading Twilight (foe the ump-teenth time) when I got one of my frequent but completely random nosebleeds

**So, I was re-reading Twilight (for the ump-teenth time) when I got one of my frequent but completely random nosebleeds. And I started thinking, what if Bella had gotten a nosebleed….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**MY OWN Disclaimer: There is a possibility that this is extremely stupid, but I had to get the idea out of my head,**

I idly twirled my pencil between my fingers as I waited for Mr. Banner to start class. Until last week school had ceased to entice me. But now, I spent every second shrouded in suspense, desperately awaiting the next moment that I could share with Bella.

_I think I am going to ask Bella to the dance today. Come on Mike you can do this be brave._

I stifled my laugh at Mike giving himself a pep talk. He stood up and took several steps toward the doorway. Unfortunately said pep talk must have been unsuccessful because he faltered and slouched back to his seat.

The most enticing aroma in the world assaulted my nostrils. I snapped my head up as I watched Bella stumble into class, mumbling apologies for her lateness. I closed my eyes and allowed my self a brief moment of pleasure at her scent. I could picture that magnificent bouquet in my mind, filled with freesia and other aromatic flowers, dotted with ferns and sprinkled with heavenly spices.

The monster in me roared. He begged to be unleashed. A scorching burning erupted in my throat, an insatiable thirst that could only be quenched by the sweet blood of _ her_. I needed her blood. How much longer could I deny my thirst, suppress the monster I obviously was? Battles of right vs. wrong raged within me. The predator would overcome my sane half only to be squelched by the small part of me that retained its humanity.

_No Stop. _I silently willed myself. _This has gone too far. You are stronger than that._

I sharply cut off air to my lungs and the red haze that had threatened to obscure my vision began to fade. The predator within me calmed at least well enough that I could put up the semblance of humanity, the façade that I was forced to uphold every day.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes, trying to relax my rigid pose, while still not inhaling. I peered down next to me at the frail human who had come to haunt me, to threaten my existence and forged from the very hell of which I would one day belong. But she radiated pure joy and sweetness, at the same time as she was my devil, she was my angel, here to shine light on the darkest parts of my past and present. She was both my savior and destroy—doubly desirable.

She stared at me quizzically, no doubt analyzing my bizarre behavior.

"Are you alright?" she asked truly concerned,

"Yes. I am fine." I answered politely, hoping she did not notice the strain my internal conflicts had left on my voice.

"You seem a little tense." This girl was too perceptive.

"It's nothing." _Except I almost drained your body of every ounce of blood within it._ I added to myself and scowled imperceptibly at the beast.

"Ehm. Students please copy down the notes on the board." Mr. Banner interrupted. _Hopefully, some of these imbeciles will show at least a glimmer of intelligence today._

No, Mr. Banner, they will not. As you can clearly tell the majority of the class does indeed consist of imbeciles and no matter how much you beg them to pay attention; their weak human minds will never be able to focus.

I transcribed the notes from the white board almost too quickly, all too anxious to return my attention to my confounding lab partner. I stared rapturously ay Bella. I analyzed every delicate feature and committed it to memory. Her warm chocolate brown eyes overflowing with compassion and kindness, her smooth brown hair that cascaded gently over her shoulders, like a waterfall of molten chocolate, her petit nose and those full pink lips. Bella did have pale skin, although by vampire standards she was tan, her smooth skin puckered at her brow as she struggled to comprehend the notes on mitosis we were meant to copy. I longed to stroke her warm skin, to erase the wrinkles on her forehead to ease her worries. I had never felt such strong feelings towards any one else before. I had felt them from others minds, but they were no here near as intense as the actual experience. And truth be told, I was scared of these feelings. Although I was more scared at the sensation that occurred, when I could watch her heart beat in her chest, see the veins just at her temple and the light pulsing in her wrist. The sweet delicious blood that flowed just belief the surface, so accessible…so close. My lips parted lowly and I prepared to inhale her intoxicating perfume.

_Ugh. Cullen's staring at her again. Doesn't he know she is mine? _Mike glared at me pure loathing reflected in his eyes.

Never had I ever been so grateful for Mike's thoughts before. I swiftly clamped my mouth shut and tried, to no avail, to focus on the trivial items that were being taught today

"There are many stages of cell division…" Mr. Banner prattled. I have attended medical school twice now and I am probably more qualified to teach this than he is.

"Who can tell me what the first stage of cell division is?" Nobody raised their hands and I watched as Tyler Crowley slumped farther into his seat.

_Please don't call on me. There are so many other student's in this class. _Tyler begged. His nose was just below the height of the desk and his feet jutting out to splay across the entire aisle.

_Anaphase, Prophase, Metaphase. Dang it. Which on is it. _Another student tried futilely to remember the stages.

I felt a shift in Bella beside me, a fraction less of her weight was balanced on the table that I gripped tightly. An extra precautionary measure. She tentatively raised a hand and took a glance down at her notes to ensure that her question was correct.

Mr. Banner gestured towards her and she mumbled, "Prophase."

"Yes. That is correct." _Huh. Someone actually knew the answer. _Shock flitted across his face, he clearly has no faith in the teenage populace.

I swelled with pride, she was obviously bright. She noticed me looking at her and with my gaze making her squirm in her seat I looked away, hoping I had caused no discomfort. I struggled to view her out of my peripheral vision and I watched as she swept out her long hair, to create a wall between us, if only to alienate me more and shield my presence. I wished, more than anything to know what she thought of me, if she was terrified or interested. Unfortunately, her elusive mind stayed as closed as ever.

Between the miniscule breaks in the fine hairs that consisted of the curtain that divided Bella and I; I watched her confusion return as Mr. Banner moved on top the topic of osmosis.

She half turned her towards me, debating wit herself.

"I'm so confused. Do you think you could explain what osmosis is?" she asked my shyly.

I couldn't help the smile that flooded my face at the true beauty in the musical lilt to her voice and the joy that Bella was finally talking to me.

"Osmosis is the diffusion of a fluid through the cell's membrane from the high solute concentration to the solution with a low solute concentration. The ultimate goal of osmosis is too have a balanced amount of fluid on either side of the semi-permeable membrane. "

By the culmination of my explanation I had turned to face her, my topaz eye staring into her warm brown ones. I watched as her eyes glazed over and her pulse raced. She blinked several times, trying to clear her head and I chuckled inaudibly.

I deftly pulled out a scrap paper and drew a circle to represent the membrane and another for the nuclei and several smaller sized circles to represent the fluids on either side of the cell wall.

"See. The fluid travels through the cell wall." I pointed to my crude diagram as I explained it, "It can go in and out. You might want to think of it as a scale, the osmosis continues until each side is even and then when something disrupts the balance it starts again."

She blushed deeply and comprehension lit in her eyes. I could only imagine her thinking something along the lines, of "How could I not know that. It sounds so easy." How I longed to comfort her to, to mitigate her shame by explaining that things do come easily after you have already been though high school many times and Medical School too.

I felt my eyes darken instantly. The upwelling of her inviting blood shattered all walls I had created to contain the predator and all pretenses of civility dissolved. A menacing hiss escaped my lips and I tightened my grip on the table's edge. I did not release my stronghold on the corner of the desk until I heard it groan in protest. When I lifted my fingers, further inspection revealed several indentations just the size of my fingers.

I thought of a hundred different ways to capture Bella. Toget her within my clutches with no means of escapes, to lure her from this classroom, away from all theses children.

I could feign an illness and hope that Bella would rush to my aid to accompany me to the nurse's office. _No too risky, she might not actually offer. _I defeated that plan,

I could simply wait until class ended and walk with her out of class and I would strategically steer her towards a nice secluded area, where I could……no, I wouldn't make it that long.

I could run he rout of the classroom as fast as _in_humanly possible. _No. Someone might see us. There are much more practical ways_.

I could--

_Edward! _Alice's voice screamed in my head, _Stop thinking like that. Do not do this. Do not jeopardize what we have here_. She commanded sternly.

Alice was right, there was no way I was going to do this. In a single second I had almost destroyed Carlisle's legacy and everything he had worked hard to achieve. I had been denying my thirst for decades now, surely I could resist her blood for another 5 minutes and then as soon as class ended, I c could speed away as quickly as possible.

Think of Carlisle. Of Esme. Of Alice. Only of your family. Do not think of the delicious human just beside you. No! No! Carlisle. Esme. Alice . I gritted my teeth and struggled to focus on my mantra. Once, again I curled my fingers around the table and deepened the imprints I had made previously.

I was capable of taking several jagged breaths once her blush had subsided and I slowly released my hands from their vice grip on the desk. Peekign under them, I noticed finger-sized dents embedded permanently in the table. I also noticed another pair of eyes peering down at my consequential mistake.

I looked back towards the front of the class, feigning interest in Mr. Banner's lecture, hoping she would forget my dangerous slip.

I heard a rustle of paper to my left and a slip of scrap paper floated down in front of me.

Written in Bella's scrawl was the sure sign that she had noticed by actions.

**Are you okay?**

I snorted angrily and begged her mentally to simply let this go, ignore me like the rest of the student body does, stray away from my alien-ness. What did she expect me to write? The truth. Hah. "I am struggling to not suck your blood and murder anyone who gets in way." I am sure that is not the answer she is expecting.

I am fine.

I tossed the paper back over to her and turned back to Mr. Banner. She scowled slightly and exhaled.

**You don't look fine.**

Clearly, Bella did not know when the acceptable time to drop a subject was. To most people, I am fine, means something is obviously wrong, but I don't want to tell you right now.

Don't worry about me.

You should really be worried about yourself and the danger I pose to you. How very close you are to losing your precious life.

I passed the note back to her, desperately hoping that was then end of our conversation. If I had revealed us, if I had put myself in the hands of this human that already, just by existing was in great peril because of her alluring smell…. It was adding fire to fire, it was just another reason to kill her.

She glared at the paper and quickly scribbled a response, her anger was taken out on that poor, innocent paper, it was returned to me with letters poked through and I noticed several ink splotches on her desk.

**Ok. Different question. Would you care to explain what just happened?**

I gaped in shock at her outright, direct question. How could I possibly answer that? I wracked my brain and fumbled my pencil, letting it drop to the ground. Any sort of delay to the apparently inevitable was welcomed.

Rather than answer Bella's question, I continued coping down the trivial notes' wishing my interest in the lecture seemed real and would suffice as an excuse for her to stop questioning me.

_Ahh. Cullen and Swan do appear to be otherwise occupied, perhaps I should ask one of them a question._

"Ms. Swan. Can you explain to the class what occurs during anaphase?"

She desperately skimmed her notes for any answer and when she could fined one stared dejectedly at Mr. Banner,

"I am sorry. I do not know the answer."

It was apparent that our note passing and my vague answers had perplexed her enough to cause a complete distraction from the lesson. Possibly, that would serve as enough reason for her to stop probing me for answers.

"Perhaps now you will pay attention and refrain form other activities while with in my class."

Shame washed over me. I had gotten her in trouble. I had simply meant for her to stop trying to find out more about me, but no, Bella was in trouble because of me.

She lowered her head and a blush colored her cheeks, a deep red and more blood rose to her face Several snickers and giggles could be heard throughout the class.

How I wished to protect her, to stop all of the unwanted laughter. But a hunger overpowered this chivalrous desire. A hunger for her blood intensified by the blush that would not fade from her cheeks and the excess amount of luxurious blood contained beneath an inconsequential layer of flesh. My sharp teeth would penetrate that easily, allowing the liquid to flow down my throat.

I shifted myself to the farthest edge of the table and returned my hands to their former spot on the edge of the table. I could hear wood splitting under my fingers, but it was better that my thirst, my predator instincts be taken out on the desk rather than on Bella. I faintly heard the bell ring in the distance. But the pounding of her blood was roaring in her ears and the fire raging through my throat.

I could feel Bella staring at me. It was as if the spot on my arm that she was staring at was being electrocuted by a thousand volts of electricity, shocking my long dead nerves. I looked up and reluctantly met her troubled gaze. I struggled to dispel the anger from my eyes and to relax my tense posture. To my terror, she stared at the table with horror-struck eyes, seeing the finger-sized dents in the table.

By now everyone had filtered out of class. We were alone and she was in more danger than she could imagine.

She was still speechless.

"Bella, I can explain…" my voice trialed off and I faltered, How could I possibly explain this?

Suddenly, a smell much powerful than the influx of Bella's freesia aroma when she had blushed, entered the room. I stared in shock as a single trip of blood trickled out of her nose and landed on her notebook, splattering the paper and seeping through several layers of her notebook.

Oh no!

She hurried to cover her nose, but the thin crimson liquid flowed through her fingers. It ran down her chin and dotted her white blouse.

I wanted to help, to clog her nose, but I was frozen. I watched the beautiful waterfall of blood slide down her fingers and I desired, no I _needed _to lap up that exquisite fluid. It drew me in and before I could stop myself , I reached out along with a finger dipped it in the puddle pooling on the desk and coated my pale finger in her blood.

My finger tingled on impact and shock waves slithered up my arm. I more alive than I had in years. "And this was without even tasting her blood" I thought jubilantly. An inexplicable, sudden high resulting from the smell saturating the air in the classroom.

I flicked out my tongue and licked my finger. My mouth exploded with taste sensations. Her freesia danced on my tongue and the liquid coated my lips. Spices and arousing flavors alerted my predator senses and. I slid off the chair sliding into a crouch soundlessly.

My last thoughts of Bella before I attacked her were noble indeed. I begged her to leave, although my lip would not move.

My arms reached out to pull her out of the way, yet they stayed clenched at my side.

I opened my mouth to ask for forgiveness for the terrible sin I was about to commit, but no words would come.

I silently hoped she would forgive me.

And I attacked. I flung her backward against the wall and her startled face quickly morphed to one of fear and shock.

I pinned her to the wall and her hear beat furiously in my ears.

Thump.Thump.Thump.Thump.Thump.

Her blood pulsed just beneath her skin and her collar exposed her delicate neck. I leaned in and breathed, "I am so sorry." True remorse coloring my voice, although I knew I could not stop myself now. I was too far gone. My senses had taken over, my mind was gone, my humanity—no my sanity, was no longer and option.

Venom poole din my mouth and dripped down my teeth, I leaned closer still until my teeth hovered just above her trembling body.

I plunged my teeth into her neck and let the exquisite liquid flow down my throat.

The lick earlier was nothing compare to the taste of the blood that pumped freshly through her veins.

The predator within me went wild. Begging for more, and I could no help myself. I stared into her eyes. Watching as they dulled, as her rich blood fueled my horrible actions, but I could not stop.

My teeth were ripped from her throat. I was hauled off of her by several people and my arms were locked tightly behind my back.

"Edward! NO!" Alice wailed and flung herself at me as I attempted to continue my feast. Suddenly, I was flooded with remorse as I looked at the lifeless girl, floating in a puddle of her own blood on the floor.

I stared miserably at Bella twitching on the ground and Alice crouching over her body.

But it was too late. The deed was done.

**What happened? Is she a vampire is she dead? Well, you might never know because I am almost positive that this is nothing more than an oneshot.**

**Note the ALMOST part.**

**And by that I mean a hell of a lot of reviews could change my mind. It's all up to you.**


End file.
